So This Is Love
by Britty313
Summary: Ever wonder what love is or what it's like? What makes two people grow together in a tight bond and never wanting to let go of one another? Antonio, was always thinking of that for some reason. He would sit there, wondering what love felt like, and how it would effect some people. If it was good, or not? ((Just a small poem I wrote out or pure boredom. I hope you all enjoy it!))


**A/N: Hello. This was just a small poem that I wrote for no reason really. I was bored and well, felt like writing it so I did. It's not the best sadly, but I do hope you all like it at least. People forgive me for any problems with it and I'll try to fix it if anything is wrong whenever I can get the chance. But I hope you all like it and enjoy~**

* * *

_So This Is Love_

Ever wonder what love is or what it's like? What makes two people grow together in a tight bond and never wanting to let go of one another? Antonio, always thought of that for some reason. He would sit there, wondering what love felt like, and how it would affect some people. If it was good, or not. Those thought lingered around the young adults mind, mostly forever as his life went on. However, one day that all changed.

It was mostly a normal day for him, just walking down the street that he normal went down as he went to work. But that was when it happened. He was looking around until his eyes soon fell upon a young girl, who well, was mostly just leaning against the wall of a building, her arms crossed over her chest and a bored expression on his face as he stood there. That was when Antonio knew what Love was really like.

His heart began to beat faster than it normal would, his cheeks started heating up to turn to a bright red color, which, he of course tried to hide from anyone around him as well as the girl. But even as he tried to hide it all, he couldn't. His hands got all sweaty, he wasn't sure what to do, if he should approach her or not, thinking it would be weird for him too. But as he stood there, it wasn't long until the young girl looked at him as well, blinking in surprise as she noticed the young man was starting at her.

But as they stared at one another, the two of them could feel their cheeks burn some with a dark red, sometimes looking away for a second before they would look back and smiled slightly. That's when Antonio as well as the girl, Lovina knew what love was. It was about finding someone who was special to you and staying with them. It was kind, loving, giving. It wasn't boastful or needy. Nor was it mean and rude.

It was a caring feeling that would leave the two lovers breathless. It would leave their hearts beating fast and their cheeks and mostly their whole entire body hating up. It would leave them stumbling over simple words and letting out small chuckles or laughs in embarrassment. But the longer they stood there and looked at one another, the brighter their smiles got and the more their emotions got the best of them.

As the years went on, the couple continued to know what love was, always expressing it with words, letters, passion, and even just a simple kiss on the cheek or lips. "love is love." is what they always said to one another or people who didn't like the love between the two, always knowing that it was their life and they shoudn't let people ruining it if they were happy. Because, it was love. Love is an emotion that people should never play with, because without love we wouldn't have all that we have today and Antonio and Lovina certainly wouldn't feel what they did now.

With bright smiles, they stayed with one another for as long as they could, always explaining what love was to even their own kids that soon went and did the same throughout their generations. So this is what love was, an emotion that is sometimes called a second-hand emotion. The best thing in the world, the closet thing to heaven. Anything that was good in life and wonderful was love.

An emotion that brings people together just like Antonio and Lovina, to stay together forever and to never let go. For all eternity...


End file.
